This invention relates to building polyhedra building toys and, more particularly, to polygonal construction modules capable of being connected together by their edges and by their faces.
Various types of construction toys and sets have been known and one example is shown in Zimmerman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,521 issued Jan. 8, 1957. The object of the Zimmerman design is to provide a construction toy in which the basic units are flat, simple geometric figures, such as squares or equilateral triangles which are adapted to be joined to each other to form three-dimensional figures. In particular, it relates to a construction toy in which the basic units are provided with identical edges adapted to mesh to form a hinge and allow a large number of configurations to be assembled, including many regular three-dimensional geometric shapes.
Another form of construction set with modular elements is described in Quercetti, U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,044 issued May 6, 1969. This design utilizes a combination of facially projecting pins and corresponding recesses which allows connecting together of the modular components.
Another prior design in which modular components are connected together by means of a series of pin-like prongs is described in Heubl, U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,025 issued Sept. 7, 1971.
It is an object of the present invention to provide polygonal construction modules capable of being fastened to one another both edge-to-edge, face-to-face and face-to-back.